


Nightmare

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluffy but Sad, I'm Sorry, M/M, Thorki - Freeform, and it's short, it's a oneshot, kinda infinity war spoilers, like this actually made people cry??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 18:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14939933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Nightmare

When Thor went to bed that night, he had a feeling something bad would happen.

He was greeted with a nightmare.

In the beginning, everything was fuzzy. He could barely see and didn't hear anything for about a minute. His vision slowly cleared and he heard a strange noise, that sounded a little strangled, like someone was choking. The noise lasted another minute, and then he heard a  _thump_  and his vision instantly went back to normal.

Laying on the ground in front of him was his brother.

Dead.

Thor's eyes shot open, his chest rising and falling rapidly. He felt his eyes well up with tears and tried to rub them away, which just made it worse. His perfect little brother asleep on his chest stirred a bit, mumbling in his now half-awoken state. "Thor, it's.." He stopped mid-sentence and sat up, staring at his older brother. "Thor? What happened?"

"It's nothing," Thor said quickly.

"It's obviously something if you're crying."

"It's ridiculous, just go back to bed," Thor insisted, putting his hand on Loki's head and trying to push him back onto Thor's chest. Loki grabbed his wrist and pulled it away.

"Stop. Tell me."

Thor replayed the dream in his head, getting him worked up all over again. Tears streamed down his cheeks, his body shaking. Loki sighed softly, sitting up and moving Thor's head to his lap. He brushed away Thor's tears and ran his fingers through his hair, rubbing his cheek with his thumb. "Shhh," he cooed. "You're okay." Thor sighed softly and closed his eyes. "Can you tell me now?" Loki asked softly. Thor nodded.

"Well, I couldn't see anything at first," Thor started, his voice shaking. "And then I heard this noise like someone was choking. And then there was a different, louder noise and suddenly I could see and-" Thor stopped suddenly, biting his lip. He reached up and grabbed Loki's hand, pulling it to his chest and squeezing it. "I-It was you. Y-you were dead."

Loki stopped rubbing Thor's cheek and froze as he processed this information, but he felt Thor tense so he quickly continued. "It was just a dream, Thor."

"B-But it felt so real."

"Still, just a dream. Don't get yourself so worked up."

"I'm sorry." Thor slowly sat up.

"Don't apologize. I just don't want you to worry about dreams like that. Because.." Loki put his hands on Thor's cheeks and leaned close to him. "I'm not going to die anytime soon."

Thor smiled softly. "Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Promise me."

Loki hesitated, staring at Thor for a couple of seconds, before smiling back and saying, with about as much confidence as he could muster, "I promise."


End file.
